


因為我即將到你身旁, 把握住我們的年少輕狂

by BEVEL



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Steve Rogers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Musician Bucky Barnes, Neighbors, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEVEL/pseuds/BEVEL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Roger 獨自生活在位於友善睦鄰的布魯克林區的小公寓.<br/>在刺青店上班, 日復一日單調的生活, 按照一成不變的工作表照表操課. </p><p>當新鄰居搬家到他樓上的公寓, 事情開始朝向Steve無法預料的方向發展,<br/>他不得不深深沉迷於這位藏有黑暗過去的藍眼音樂家與他美麗的笑容</p><p>他真的沒辦法</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the need for softness

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cause i'll be coming over, while our blood's still young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374532) by [idkmandestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmandestiel/pseuds/idkmandestiel). 



> 篇名是來自Temper Trap樂團的”Sweet Disposition”,  
> 這篇小說是關於兩名企圖用孤立來修補自身的男人, 只有理解到他人的陪伴才是解決一切難關的方式.
> 
> 歌詞中文引用以下網址  
> Reference:  
> http://blog.yam.com/evelyn198932/article/68273242

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> revised at 7 Aug.2016

“該死”

Steve咬著鉛筆跌回椅子上, 臉上浮現失意神情  
繪畫怎樣都無法如他想像所呈現, 他試過在紙上下筆時軟化自己的筆觸.  
整個前提下是讓畫有如夢似幻般; 就像他的夢, 真實的. 但是不論Steve怎麼嘗試;  
從握筆方式, 較厚磅數的紙, 不同的鉛筆. 但是不論他作了甚麼改變, 不管如何減輕抓握鉛筆的力道, 紙上呈現的成果還是不如他所想.

Steve想要精準捕捉腦海的影像, 是在每晚夢中出現的他從未擁有的安全感.  
一勞永逸呈現在圖紙上, 也許這可能會幫助自己感覺更理智些.

他撕下筆記本的紙, 揉成團後丟向一團亂公寓中靠牆的垃圾桶

Steve挫敗地嘆了口氣從沙發起身, 把筆記本扔向身前的咖啡桌.  
Steve抹了把臉, 熬夜坐著畫圖帶來疲憊不堪和眩暈.

他看向窗外尚殘有夜色而即將日出的天空. 嘆氣踱步回到小又擁擠的廚房, 位於他那布魯克林市中心的小公寓的角落處.

Steve煮了壺新鮮咖啡, 靠在櫃檯用馬克杯啜飲. 現在是早上六點而他八點有班.  
代表他有兩小時的空閒時間, 他喝完黑咖啡後穿過房間拿著球鞋慢跑.  
當他綁鞋帶時, 聽到上方的牆板傳來腳步聲.

嗯, 第一次聽見 Steve想著.

他對此沒想太多, 抓著手機塞入口袋後關上門, 走下複雜的階梯.  
手揉眼睛和抓了抓頭以試著趕走疲憊. 當走到公寓門口時,  
他開始加快速度跑起來,幾乎錯過停在公寓前方的大型橘白條紋卡車. Steve暫停, 想這大概是搬家卡車.

Steve覺得有些不尋常, 我不知道這棟樓層還有空公寓.

他思索片刻然後回到跑步模式, 迅速跑向街區然後在第一個角落轉彎.  
Steve喜歡跑步, 他喜歡這種可以讓他神智清明的方式, 就是跑, 不用去特定的地點, 不需要專注於某個方向地點.  
他知道終點會是回到自家公寓門口, 因為他的身體就是會引導自己回去的路線.

Steve跑步的時候不時放空或是集中思考.  
這就是他為什麼喜歡跑步, 因為不論他做甚麼, 他可以只做一件事不需要擔心他生活其他部分像是義務和責任.  
以肉體上來說, 這帶來一些正面影響; 他知道這對他健康有益, 維持規律的身體活動, 尤其當年幼時他的身體狀況不允許做這些運動,  
現在他的胸膛不再疼痛, 他的身體不再感到跑步帶來的不適, 讓他感覺可以永遠跑下去.

他想起自己的母親, 回想她在自己身邊時, 總是要他多走一點路, 一直鼓勵他多踢球. 他童年幾乎都在生病直到青春期晚期.  
他母親每天下班回家後照顧他, 餵他喝湯和說故事為了盡力分散Steve對胸膛疼痛的注意力, 病弱的身體.  
母親甚至會唱晚安曲助他入眠, 當他14歲時也是最後一次母親唱歌哄他睡覺. 數周後她在返家的途中因車禍過世. 

之後Steve住到寄養家庭, 這世上再也不存在與自己有血緣關係的人了. 他還是有受到妥善的健康照顧,  
但是不像自己母親無微不至, 渴望自己母親充滿愛意的撫摸和溫柔的聲音,  
在他需要時無時無刻照料著自己, 母親的地位無法取代.

Steve轉進街區察覺已回到附近了. 看向自己手錶上顯示時間為7:30, 所以他加快速度跑回公寓.  
意識那台卡車還停在他公寓大樓前方然後步上階梯. 當他進入自己公寓內, 樓上的腳步聲逐漸大聲, Steve猜想那可能是拖拉行李的聲響.

Steve好奇地上望天花板, 思考片刻直到他理解門口的搬家卡車一定是有人在使用.  
他往前走忽略那模糊的好奇心, 把手機丟向咖啡桌然後從靠近浴室的小衣櫃中抓起毛巾.  
快速洗了個澡後換牛仔褲和T-Shirt, 套上那雙陳舊的靴子, 看鏡子抓了抓自己頭髮. 該是剪頭髮的時候了.  
從冰箱隨手抓個蘋果, 快速拿起咖啡桌上的手機和鑰匙而後跑向門, 看了他小公寓一眼後關上身後的門.

他走出建築物過馬路, 咬了口蘋果並確認時間 7:48

“可惡”

Steve開始跑了起來, 不想因為自己的遲到而被Wanda或是Pietro注意. 

“喔!你還在這邊上班嗎?” 

Wanda看向還在喘息的Steve, 當後者把蘋果核丟進靠近大門的廢紙簍

“哈, 很有趣” 

Steve回嘴, 忽略Wanda要求他回覆的審視.

“除非你們要我滾, 不然我會永遠跟定妳”

“或是你可以變成一個正常人然後開張自己該死的刺青店” 

Pietro吼回去, Steve回報他一根中指走向櫃台.

四年前Wanda和Pietro開張Maximoff’s 刺青店, 開幕幾個月後Steve晃進來問是否有任何工作機會.  
Petrio跳起來絕望自己不再是這帶唯一的刺青師, 而Wanda才在抱怨應該再有一位穿環師. 

在這工作兩年後, Steve開始聽到的都是要他獨立開業的玩笑話. 這對雙胞胎愛Steve,  
但認為最適合Steve的是展開自己的事業, 用自己的方式來主宰.  
四年過後,倔強的Steve仍然拒絕這檔事, 宣稱他沒辦法一個人處理自己的事業

所以現在Steve, Wanda, 和Pietro每天工作, 工作時間取決當天的預約量. Wanda聘請Casey,  
一個年輕還在受訓成為穿環師的大學生. 在Wanda需要她時過來,  
不過最終Maximoff’s還是只有他們三人, 大多數時間都很開心.

“我們做完今天工作了” Pietro說著, 

“所以下班後可以做些其他事?” 

他帶有希望開口問, 但充分了解Steve會拒絕.

“我在家有事” 

Steve回答, Pietro挫敗地倒向櫃台.

“甚麼? 像是你那位不存在的男友嗎?”

Wand乾巴巴評論著, Pietro咕噥著當Steve發出不贊同的哼聲輕拍Wanda肩膀當作回應.

“我永遠可以幫你找個男友, 如果你每晚不再那小公寓裡悶悶不樂”

“我很好”

Steve諷刺回應, 抓起櫃檯上的筆記板大步走向後方房間.

工作日緩慢流逝, 每位顧客按照預約的時間前來,  
午餐從一點開始, 三個人分享從對街送來的披薩.  
時光流逝, Steve做著自己的事. 三點 Pietro對他說再見, Wanda交給Steve鑰匙鎖門, 說自己等會在工作室有舞蹈課.

Steve獨自一人在店裡, 只有在店面後方的空調傳來的冷空氣, 還有Steve收拾針筆和墨水, 紙巾與其他必需品的聲音.

整理過後, 他離開櫃台檢查這周其餘的預約. 明天他只需要工作4小時, 從上午九點到一點. 這代表他整個下午都有空, 跟後天一樣, 週三. 

他關上燈和空調, 和身後的門. 出於習慣確保門有鎖上. Steve往回家的路上前進, 雙手插進褲子口袋潛意識留意四周.向每個認識的鄰居道好 .

陽光照射著他, 這個特別熱的七月中空氣帶有些許潮濕, 這地方有些缺乏遮蔽.  
他在布魯克林, 一個只有高樓大廈沒有樹蔭的城市. 他走進圍網圍繞的區域, 看到一些小孩在打籃球和踢足球.  
在公園過去一些, 一些媽媽們推著嬰兒車, 父親們坐在一旁, 疲憊的神情浮現在他們不再年輕的臉上.

Steve經過公車站, 一群青少年無精打采靠在牆上互相八卦, 抱怨著天氣有多熱和期末考.  
與那群少年們擦肩而過穿越馬路轉彎時, 幾乎要撞到一對手牽手在彼此耳畔嘻笑的情侶.

“啊!”其中一人喊出聲

“喔! 我很抱歉” 

另一人驚呼後, 兩人牽著手急忙跑開. Steve微笑看著他們離開, 抑制自己想要, 渴望跟某個人更加親密的念頭.  
他繼續靠著人行道走著, 好奇打量周圍. 距離自己公寓還有幾個街區, 仍然享受自己甜蜜時光,  
還不想要獨自一人坐在自己公寓裡. 他慢慢地走, 繁忙的人群, 美麗的景色, 當公寓出現在視線內, 他停下腳步站在角落, 嘆氣後過馬路.

 

搬家卡車已經離開了, 現場空蕩蕩無一物. Steve站在那看向自己居住的建物. 共有六層樓, 兩間公寓共享一層樓.  
他住在二樓, 與對面大街上的精品專櫃平視. 這是個相當不錯的區域; 他以相當實惠的房租承租.

他再次環顧公寓各處, 這是一個塞滿雜物的小公寓, 他的所有物散落各處, 看起來像是在這裡放了很久, 但仍然無法融入.  
他的公寓整體看起來像是要隨時等著打包搬家. 這是他的房子, 他的所屬, 但不是他的家. 

從寄養家庭到另一個寄養家庭, 大學宿舍, 而後到這間公寓. 他從來沒有可以回頭的歸處, 所有屬於他的東西都在一處;  
他曾經擁有的所有,所有的記憶, 都隨著他母親過世而消逝無蹤.  
從他14歲後就沒有家了. 永遠是個流浪者, 找個地方落腳直到有更好住處, 然後他收拾東西走人.

天啊, 他太想念Sarah Rogers了. 他每天都思念著自己母親. 總想著如果她看到現在的自己會說些甚麼?  
她對自己的作品有甚麼想法, 還有Wanda, Pietro, Natasha, 還有他的公寓.  
母親如果看到自己因為太害怕睡著而坐在客廳徹夜畫圖會說些甚麼?  
Steve知道她會不贊同, 但是她不在這裡, 永遠都不在了.

他把手機鑰匙扔向咖啡桌, 揉了把臉,不確定現在自己要做甚麼.  
從他站的地方環顧公寓, 試著分散自己注意力, 他還不知道要從哪裡開始, 真的不知道.

他晃進廚房打開冰箱檢查存糧, 還有一些水果跟牛奶, 一壺水, 從熟食店帶回的冷盤,  
與一些優格. 想還需要更多食物. 關上冰箱門後拿起手機和鑰匙去附近超市.

他離開公寓, 隨著熟捻於心的路線走向轉角的小超市然後拉開門.  
拿起購物籃跟每天都在這工作的Kevin揮手打招呼, 從超市的第一列開始逛起.

他研究各式不同的奶油, 不過最後還是抓了平常用的含鹽奶油放進手上的購物籃.  
看向左手邊拿了盒雞蛋, 想著也許該烤個甚麼給Pietro, 他會愛的.

在他結束冷藏櫃的選購後, 轉向穀物區拿了條黑麥和全麥麵包. 也拿了盒義大利麵,  
記得前幾天就吃完了. 接著走向蔬菜水果區開始慢慢挑選.

他拿了半個西瓜, 一盒草莓和幾顆李子. 他看到了芹菜段又抓了些, 再拿了些波菜. 這對他健康有好處,  
可是泡麵是自己生活必需品, 所以最近他開始買生鮮蔬果, 發現自己開始享受這些甚於需要.

他挑了袋小胡蘿蔔後再抓了些生活必需品走向在收銀台的Kevin. 他前面有幾個人;  
帶著看到甚麼就揮手的年幼女兒的母親; 兩名有著披肩長金髮的年輕女孩穿著及地的長洋裝.  
正前方是名有著深色頭髮綁成小髻的年輕男人. 他看不到其他人的臉,  
不過他看著人們把購買的物品放在櫃檯, Kevin跟每個人閒話家常, 評論他們買了甚麼與微笑送顧客離開.

Steve前方的男人放下兩手滿滿的泡麵和一盒牛奶, Kevin好奇看著他

“第一次看到你?” 他問道, 

而陌生人看向他. 

“是的, 今天剛搬來” 

他放下一盒起士在櫃檯, 還有幾條有機品牌的白吐司.”我實際上…嗯, 我不知道, 這附近有任何酒吧嗎?”

Steve回神, 聽到這個陌生人今天才搬來, 嘗試想看他的臉但從他站的這個角度看不到. 所以他專心聽著兩人對話.

“喔, 沒錯 老兄” 

Kevin笑著回覆

”Hank’s在下個街區, 在幾個街區後有The Red Room”

“好的”

陌生人拿出他的皮夾回應.

“還有其他的, 嗯…”

Steve發現話不受控制從他嘴裡說出.

“這裡有Shield, 就在下條大街 ”

陌生人和Kevin都轉頭看向他, 前者面露驚訝表情.

“那家店有舞台, 我朋友Natasha是店主, 而她一直再找每晚可以在那邊表演的人”

”那是個好地方” Steve繼續說著.

“聽起來不錯, 謝謝” 

當陌生人對Steve笑時他的藍眼閃爍光芒.和害羞靦腆的笑容. 

“我絕對會去看看的, 謝謝”

“如果你去了, 告訴Natasha是Steve介紹你過來的”

他說, 而陌生人再度溫暖微笑, 提著自己購物袋道別, 再Steve說任何話前離開.

Steve提著籃子走向櫃台開始跟Kevin閒聊起來, 但是他的思緒已遠去, 想著自己可能有了新鄰居


	2. to feel human (again?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky搬家到新公寓, 與在超市偶遇的藍眼陌生人再次不期而遇.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) 作者說那些和弦都是正確的, 因為有試彈過
> 
> 2.) Bucky本篇唱的歌是Coldplay的Green Eyes
> 
> 歌詞中譯引用:  
> Reference:  
> http://joofmusic.blogspot.tw/2014/02/coldplay-green-eyes.html
> 
> (仔細品味歌詞會發現選歌選超好!)

Bucky抹了把額頭, 當他評估新公寓時陷入困惑. 他想把沙發放在左邊後方角落, 但就是不太對勁. 他嘆氣再走過去移動沙發到中間位置, 環視四周 , 把頭髮從臉上撥開, 到底要怎麼把頭髮綁成小包! 嘗試要把這個連上帝都遺棄的蠢沙發定位.

他再嘆了口氣, 抓起昨天買的盒裝牛奶狂喝一口, 及時擦掉牛奶鬍子以至於不要在沒人的時候看起來像個白癡.  
他頹然倒地再次絕望嘆氣, 靠在那堆該死的仍然未開封紙箱上.

自從他被強制從軍旅退役後已過了9個月, 其中6個月在位於曼哈頓的Strak工業接受身體治療. 在醫院和康復中心待了三個月後, 他們把他交給Tony Strak讓他幫Bucky裝上他極渴望的新手臂. 他做了治療, 住在他們提供給病患在街上的建物中.

終於Tony讓他離開, 告訴他”如果你安頓好, 我們可以去波特說的那家酷餐廳共用晚餐, 烹飪方式說是結合美國和亞洲, 聽起來很不賴… ”  
Bucky不記得他還說了甚麼, 大部分是因為他不想聽而離開房間, 跟太忙沒空跟他講話的Tony揮手道別.

而後Bucky決定回到他的故鄉, 布魯克林. 在這裡開始專注他基本上停擺的音樂事業. 他靠著退休金和福利過活. 所以他可以接受在附近的酒吧為了50塊美金演奏.

所以當他到附近的小超市, 想通自己也許也該問那邊有酒吧, 可以讓有著太長頭髮的殘疾人士能隨機在周二或周四晚上表演.  
進行得還不賴, 那邊有個可愛傢伙在, 等等, 不是那位收銀員, 明顯地是在他身後的那位. 不論如何, Bucky坐在他新公寓的地上, 閃避他媽和他妹妹的來電, 直接從紙盒喝著牛奶. 

數小時過後公寓收拾好了, 沙發勉強被置放在房間中間, 所以電視得靠近臥室. 大部分紙箱都打開了堆放在前門靠牆處. 所以紙箱內的東西散落在地板, 桌子, 咖啡桌, 和廚檯上.

Bucky對於他今天的成果滿意嘆口氣, 拿著吉他坐回沙發.  
Tony夠體貼讓他的新手臂可以彈樂器. 他演奏鋼琴, 吉他, 烏克麗麗, 班卓琴, 和小提琴, 他母親自小啟蒙他音樂. 明顯地, 他最愛的還是吉他, 特別是數月前他在Strak工業附近的音樂行買了新的不插電吉他後.

他刷弦, 弦輕彈他的手指, 他手指按壓G大調的位置輕輕上下滑動, 想著該彈些甚麼..

如果他有機會表演, 但願, 他需要準備演出的歌曲. Bucky停止彈奏從前口袋拿出手機, 滑開點出音樂app, 檢視他每天聽的音樂. 他停在Cold play然後選取Green Eyes的和絃.

他的手指按A大調處, 開始唱歌.

"親愛的，你很棒  
總是在我之上"

手指移到E大調的位置而後滑至B小調  
他重複這段, 稍微調整刷弦方式, 

"我來這裡想說的"

Bucky歌聲逐漸大聲, 甜蜜而粗礪,  
"我希望你能了解"  
他重彈第一節, 現在自己手指更熟悉弦了. 他檢查和回憶合唱部分的和絃順序

"那雙綠色的眼睛 "

他唱 

"照耀了你"

他停下彈奏, 確認自己彈的是對的後再開始

"怎麼會有人拒絕你?"

Bucky再次停下, 為自己成功微笑起來, 然後開始更有自信唱起來.

"來到這裡，隨我而行的壓力  
現在遇見你後如釋重負  
親愛的，你該知道"

他加重刷弦的力道, 閉眼唱著, 因手指按壓在正確的弦位置上而自信起來.  
"沒有你我無法繼續下去  
綠色的眼睛"

他隨旋律撥弦, 乍然停下. 輕輕放下吉他在咖啡桌附近的紙箱找他的筆記本.  
30秒後找到後翻開空白一頁寫下”Green Eyes-找移調夾”  
把筆記本放回咖啡桌後Bucky把吉他拿回手上

"親愛的，你就像海洋一般  
而我優游在其中  
我來這裡所說的  
我想你也應該…"

他從停下的地方繼續, 不太確定再彈了次.

他的肚子咕嚕作響 , 先暫停彈奏, 他起身, 因饑餓發怒, 走向廚房就像個住在布魯克林的輸家選擇快速煮泡麵, 他自己. 從幾小時前他放置的地方拿起鍋子往水槽裝水.

Bucky把鍋放在爐上後開火, 等待水沸騰. 走回沙發拿起吉他, 把背帶調整到一個舒適的地方. 他漫步繞著公寓, 輕輕彈奏吉他讓自己環繞其中.  
當他走到公寓尾端的大窗時掃弦. 這面窗戶面對大街, 他看向像是某類型的服飾店, 從三樓望下去比自己視線稍低.  
他往上看著天空, 當太陽升起開始轉變成粉紅色, 萬里無雲, 各式顏色融合一起, 藍色, 淡粉紅色, 薰衣草紫, 嫩黃, 與橘色, 多美麗.

布魯克林展現在Bucky面前; 他的老家, 他的源頭, 他的歸屬. 但他已經感受不到方向. 就像自己錯置地方, 像是他被剝奪所有後扔進這間公寓.  
在他面前所呈現的是原始的情感, 忙碌, 人與人間的連結, 和交互作用, 而Bucky只是覺得他不屬於其中的一部分. 他沒有朋友, 也許有一個如果你把Tony算進去, 但他真的沒有朋友.

當然他可以回去老家, 回到他媽和Rebecca身邊, 回到刮傷膝蓋和熾熱夏天的公園, Julie的麵包店就在對街. 每年的鄰里烤肉會.  
但這感覺不對, Bucky知道如果他回去, 一切都會不同, 他不會開心, 他太害怕了, 懼怕他們看到自己跟之前不同, 手臂替換成金屬, 頭髮長長, 長相比實際年齡大.  
還有夢靨…他不想要讓自己母親和Rebecaa嚇到或是擔憂. 如果他們住在一起會聽到他的慘叫. 

所以, 顯而易見, 跟Branes一家同住不是個選項. 獨居是他唯一的選擇. 也許有一天, 這間位於布魯克林的公寓會變成他的新家,  
一個會讓他感覺像人類的機會, 再次感受正常. 這不是第二或第三次機會, 是個真正的契機找回自己的生活.

Bucky振作起來, 走向廚房檢查水, 水已經燒滾了, 他撕開麵的包裝倒入水中.  
走回沙發放下他的吉他再走回廚房.  
他攪拌麵條, 加入調味包後再次攪拌.

嘆口氣, 想著大概該是時候展開自己的人生.

這天身體勞動帶來的疲憊讓Bucky大約九點在沙發上睡著, 從大汗淋漓的夢靨中醒來, 不熟悉的地方讓他驚懼, 但喝杯水後再躺回沙發.

他隔天早上六點左右醒來, 之前軍旅生活讓他作息該死的有規律. 他總是很早起, 就算在新公寓也沒有差別. 他迷迷糊糊在半夢半醒間站起, 從咖啡桌上抓起玻璃杯走向廚房放在水槽.

他回顧四周, 還有些紙箱和幾袋垃圾-已經又有了? 該死的, Bucky想還過不到一天. 他折起紙箱夾到自己手臂下, 抓起垃圾袋走向公寓門口, 他被規定前一天要把垃圾放在這裡.

他走下階梯哼著昨晚彈的歌

"因為來到這裡，隨我而行的壓力  
在遇見你後如釋重負……"

他撞到某人  
“該死”

在地上的陌生人一隻手抓著他, 一隻手按在胃部. Bucky把手上的紙箱和袋子丟到地上, 彎腰幫他一把.

“嗨, 我知道你” Bucky想起來他是昨天在超市告訴有舞台的酒吧的人  
“來, 抓著我的手”

他想著這陌生人叫Steve? 抓著Bucky的手讓他拉自己起來. 站起來後, 他在自己褲子上擦手看著Bucky. 

“我很抱歉”Bucky屈身撿起自己的垃圾. “我沒想到有人起這麼早”  
“唱歌而有點分心嗎?: 陌生人開著玩笑, Bucky笑著  
“是阿, 我的壞習慣, 走到那唱到那” 他解釋而Steve悶笑著.  
“我叫Bucky Barnes” 伸出右手自我介紹  
陌生人握住手”Steve Rogers, 我住在二樓”  
“我住三樓, 我猜就在你正上方” Bucky把頭髮捋向耳後.  
“我想大概你昨天都聽到移動的聲音?”

Steve笑著, Bucky忍不住微笑因為這男人擁有這麼悅耳的笑聲, 如此甜蜜與清澈“對, 我聽到歌聲了, 但我不在意, 過去幾年這裡太安靜了 ”  
“好吧, 會有更多從這裡傳來” Bucky輕笑說  
“要我幫你忙嗎?”Steve問到, 指著Bucky手上一大袋  
“歐, 當然. 如果你不介意的話, 這沒甚麼, 真的”

“我來, 別擔心”Steve微笑, 從他手上拿走垃圾袋然後指著前方示意Bucky跟上.兩人並肩而行.

“所以Bucky是某種簡稱嗎?”

“是的” Bucky轉頭看向Steve.” James Buchanan Barnes, 很明顯我爸是個歷史宅, 從來都不喜歡James這名字, 所以我總用Bucky”  
“希望我有個酷暱稱, 我就只能叫Steve”  
他們轉進大廳, Bucky推開建築物的大門進入

“試著要解釋Bucky是該死的甚麼” Steve大笑”Steve是個好名字, 正常的”

“這聽起來像是個40歲辦公室老爹名字” Steve乾巴巴說道, Bucky輕笑. 兩人放下垃圾, 

Bucky轉彎走回通往大門的階梯.  
“不覺得這有甚麼嚴重的”Bucky回答  
”如果這可以讓你覺得好點, 街上的小鬼們之前叫我Fucky”  
Steve以他悅耳的笑聲笑著, Bucky為此微笑  
“這的確讓我覺得好一點了”

他們走向階梯, 接近二樓的大門

我住這” Steve手插口袋站著”很高興再次遇見你” 雙方輕笑

“如果你需要任何幫忙, 甚麼時候都可以過來”  
“我會對你說同樣的話, 但我只有泡麵和一大堆音樂器材” Bucky開玩笑”下次見?”

“沒錯”Steve說得很快, 推開門輕輕揮了手後隱身至門後.

Bucky獨自站在樓階上, 膠著在突然的安靜和缺乏輕微的回音. 他站了會後開始走上階梯, 對自己唱著歌和想他的新鄰居,  
想知道在他看到之前去了哪裡? 為何他不再去其他地方? 如果Bucky多想著他鄰居的藍眼和笑容片刻, 很好, 沒人會知道


	3. that's what friends are for, asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告: 有提到自殺(簡短不嚴肅), 談到PTSD, 夢靨和恐懼
> 
> \- Bucky本篇唱的歌還是Coldplay的Green Eyes
> 
> 歌詞中譯引用:  
> Reference:  
> http://joofmusic.blogspot.tw/2014/02/coldplay-green-eyes.html

Steve閃入門後, 背靠門滑坐到地上面對他的公寓.  
他的新鄰居令人驚艷, 有著閃耀奪目藍眼與往後梳的暗色頭髮, 還有他的笑容, 天啊, 他笑容真可愛還有….

“振作一點, Rogers” 他命令自己, 揉了把臉. 推自己站起來走向決定去天台前的廚房. 當然, 他原先計畫被新鄰居阻止了, 而現在後者也不在這.  
不過他還是無法阻止”就是我”這幾個字脫口而出.

現在他想著自己大概看起來像個白癡, Bucky一定知道他本來要去某個地方, 然後他回家? 啊, 當然他覺得Steve是白癡.

Steve轉向大窗看向天空, 太陽正在升起, 淡淡雲彩點綴在晴空. 布魯克林已經甦醒,   
人們走在街道上, 商店開門營業歡迎潛在客戶. 熾熱的天氣無法阻止布魯克林轉變成討人喜歡的繁忙.

Steve咬指甲, 想著也許該邀請Bucky吃午餐或是做點什麼, 當個他(從來沒做過)的好鄰居. 這也許衝太快, 也許Bucky覺得他很怪或是…?  
等等, 通常正常人怎麼對待他們新鄰居?  
老實說Steve真的不知道.

Steve氣憤走進廚房為自己煮了些咖啡, 當他聽到階梯上傳來的腳步聲伴隨著歌聲, Steve想著是Bucky.  
歌不是新的, 不過現在Steve朝向這神秘的聲調, 他忍不住聽得更仔細些.  
他似乎唱跟之前相同的歌, Steve不清楚但已經習慣這首歌, 忍不住隨著旋律輕哼忍不住隨著旋律輕哼.

腳步聲現在到他正上方, 稍微嘎吱作響但仍然小心翼翼. Bucky歌聲逐漸放開,   
Steve承認既粗曠又甜蜜, 兩個截然不同的字彙卻在同件事上有意義. 他看向天花板微笑.  
他握著咖啡壺替自己煮咖啡, 但發現自己又隨著Bucky的旋律哼起歌來, 他靜靜笑著在壺裡注水.

這就是了, Steve想他改天一定要邀他出來.

這不像Steve平常會做的事, 他了解自己. 對某人產生興趣不像他的作風, 即使只是柏拉圖式.   
他決定幽自己一默, 大不了最糟的情況是Bucky覺得他是怪胎, 然後他們只是同住一棟樓, 就是這樣.   
所以Steve整理好心情, 今天晚點去Bucky住處邀他, 不過, 他得先上班.

他邊唱邊把咖啡倒入已握了數秒鐘的馬克杯, 檢查時間現在才6:15, 還有不到三小時, 所以又是新的一天.

Bucky回到他公寓咬指甲, 這最好不要成為習慣, 他陷入沉思.

這個叫Steve的傢伙真是可愛, 也許我該找他出來吃些東西, 然後Bucky發現在他公寓能稱得上是食物的只有半盒鮮奶,   
一些拉麵, 起士和別的, 但他太懶去翻冰箱.

所以清楚可見, 一頓飯不是個好選項.   
坦白說, 不該是Steve, 因為Steve會讓他分心, 雖然這分心的對象是可愛的. 在他嶄新以音樂為中心的生活來說, 分散注意力是無法接受的.

他在開甚麼玩笑, 他已經完全沉迷這個叫Steve的傢伙, 而他卻他媽的幾乎不認識這個人.

“該死的” Bucky不悅走向冰箱拿了盒牛奶. Bucky坐在地上喝著, 想無論如何他怎麼做, 在他鄰居表露興趣前他不會先連絡他.   
當然, 這樣氣量很小, 躊躇不前也不像他, 不過這就是現在的Bucky.

以前的Bucky, 從軍前的Bucky? 不會放過可以跟像Steve這樣的人共度一夜的機會, 即使初次見面.   
他會全力調情, 對自己明顯的興趣絲毫不感羞赧, 使盡自己魅力和微笑贏得這個男人. 

可是現在? Bucky只感到些許空虛, 因為他知道不再能假裝, 他可以盡全力贏得這個男人.   
但他不想再這樣做了…老實說, 他不知道自己還想要甚麼, 這困境就像地獄般.

Bucky一屁股坐在地上的紙箱, 手腳並用把吉他拖回自己的位置.

“親愛的, 你很棒”

他的歌聲強壯但空洞, 字句中沒有感情.

“總是在我之上”

他站起身四處繞著, 不知不覺走近窗戶

“我來這裡想說的  
只是想你該知道”

Bucky不再熟悉布魯克林.  
他的心覆蓋厚厚一層硬殼.   
該死的, Bucky只想敲開這硬殼讓他該死的心靈重見天日.   
回到過去無憂無慮, 迷人的自己, 或是他現在想要成為的自己.

“那雙綠色的眼睛  
聚光燈照耀了你”

曾經的自己是誰? 他現在是誰? 每個人期望他成為的角色? 他太恐懼了. 因為不管他去何處, 人們都視他為可憐的退伍軍人, 金屬獨臂, 亂髮和疲憊的雙眼.   
但這是他的外在, Bucky只是覺得現在還可以, 入伍時他知道會有甚麼事發生, 失去手臂並不代表失去一部分的自己.

離開布魯克林和改變, 只有返回家鄉確認這點沒有隨他改變?  
這就是他認為的損失.

從軍的自己和年輕的自己是兩個截然不同的人, Bucky不知道要拿任何一方怎麼辦.

“有誰能…拒絕你…呢?”

他的歌聲飄緲遠去

他只想知道哪個該死的自己有意義, 他不要任何憐憫, 傷痛, 治療, 或是其他任何事. 他只想要成為, 成為哪個? Bucky真他媽的不知道.   
這非常困擾他. 但是Bucky知道17歲的自己會想辦法再跟Steve攀談, 他不知道現在他是否還是過去的Bucky, 或是全新表裡如一的自己.

“來到這裡，隨我而行的壓力”

他想自己總有一天會敲Steve門邀他過來喝啤酒和一些外帶 , 或是也許是披薩?

“現在遇見你後如釋重負”

Bucky往下看到他的新鄰居離開建物大門後右轉開始慢跑. 他的長腿和肌肉外露在短褲外, 他的軀幹和胸膛幾乎撐破緊身白色T-shirt.  
天啊, Bucky想著, 這小子難道不知道要如何穿著得體嗎? 但Bucky對自己審視Steve跑步的事實毫不害躁也不抱怨.

“親愛的，你該知道沒有你我無法繼續下去”

Steve停下望向天空, 慢慢看過建築物中的每一層樓. 當Bucky發現Steve在做甚麼時快速靠牆移動, 窺伺他鄰居的行為.   
當Steve最後假設Bucky可能在六樓時, 他回頭繼續跑, 而Bucky回到原先在窗前的位置.  
“綠色的眼睛”

是的, 他絕對會拜訪他新鄰居的住處邀他喝杯啤酒

"Hello?

Steve開始工作一小時後, 在下個客戶來之前的空檔小休片刻

“嗨, Nat”Steve聽到他朋友的聲音微笑.

“Steve! 居然打電話給我?”Steve幾乎可以從電話中聽到她的嬉笑聲.  
“我只是想念妳”Steve堅持, 但他知道Natasha Romanov可以看清他  
“有話快說, Rogers”她的聲音柔軟但嚴肅.

這就是Natasha作風, 她比全世界人都還要了解Steve. 他們在大二時認識, 兩人參加同一門藝術歷史. 第一天上課時坐在旁邊, 當課堂中間她瞥見Steve的”塗鴉”時,   
傳了張紙條”你真的是位藝術家, 下課後一起喝杯咖啡?”剩餘部分就是真實歷史, 因為沒有文字可以對他們彼此的認識, 愛, 和了解的程度下結論..

“這真的不是甚麼大事, Nat”Steve開始說, 知道她在翻白眼. “我只是, 有個新鄰居, 然後跟他聊天…”

“等等, 你真的跟你的新鄰居聯絡, 就像是…自願的?”

Natasha明顯懷疑又震驚.

“好吧, 這是某種意外, 然後我讓自己看起來蠢得不可置信, 不過這不是重點”

“你說他”

Steve坐回他的旋轉椅轉動眼睛,”對, Nat, 是男的”

“哇喔, 你對他有興趣”她不用問就知道, 她對她摯友足夠了解到不說話也能釐清事情真相.

“Nat, 我想他是個音樂家, 好嗎?”

Steve忿忿說

“我聽到他在問附近哪裡有酒吧, 我就說了你的店, 所以如果有叫Bucky的人過來說我介紹, 給他個機會, 拜託?”

“他長相如何?”

“明亮的藍眼睛, 大多時候都往後梳的深色頭髮, 我能告訴的你是…他擁有非常迷人的笑容”

“沒錯, 你喜歡他” Natasha打斷

“很好, 我會幫你這個忙, 如果你這周帶他過來.”

Steve嘆氣, 轉動椅子 ”算了, 隨便怎樣”

“你要帶這個Bucky小子過來”

“不!”

“喔, 拜託, Rogers” 她語調稍微上揚, “你有甚麼可能失去的嗎? 只是…”

“再見, Natasha, 愛妳” 聽到Natash抗議, 但他笑著翻白眼掛掉電話.

“Bucky, 嗯?” 你們美國人都有怪名字.

Wanda聲音從Steve身後傳來, 前者正坐在”他的”桌上; 這真的只是張桌子, 上面覆蓋設計稿, 表格, 筆, 記號筆, 和其他所有東西. 他轉動椅子面對Wanda.

“偷聽我的對話很有趣嗎?” Steve挑眉

“喔 拜託, Nat最後還是會告訴我的, 如果沒有, 我會從你這邊挖到的” 她靠著門框說道.

“沒有什麼值得挖掘的, ” Steve堅持, 持續在他腿上敲著筆. “就 是 沒 事”

“繼續說沒事吧, Steve” 她得意自滿逕自站起. “這讓事情看起來更可信”

她大步離開留下Steve盯著她背後. 他轉回桌前開始工作, 為前幾天來店的新客戶完成新設計.

****

Bucky電話響起, 靠在窗框上發呆彈吉他的Bucky被打斷.

更多行李被打開, 留下數個紙箱在房間中間, 而Bucky東西散落各處. 他已經厭倦重複相同作業, 所以抓起他的吉他, 筆, 和筆記本坐在窗框上.   
撥彈吉他思考...並沒有專注於某件事. 他的筆記本打開以便有任何靈感產生, 但目前為止不走運.

從口袋抽出手機檢查號碼, 但他不認得這個號碼, 所以接聽電話時稍作遲疑.

“James Barnes, 哪裡找?”

“Barne先生, 我是Sarah Palmer, 任職於美國退伍軍人事業部. 我被Tony Stark告知前來聯繫您, 他表示您將會報名我們的小組討論. 討論會將在我們位於布魯克林的中心舉行, 周四晚上6點到7點半.

“您在名單上, 如果您提供emal我會把位置寄給您, 還有小組相關的資訊與領導人” 對方持續說著.

“女士, 我沒有任何問題要處理或是其他狗屎 ” Bucky反駁, 壓抑那些讓他汗水淋漓驚醒的心理影像; 每過一段時間就發作的手臂幻肢痛. “也許我少了條手臂, 但我沒有嘗試自殺.”

“先生, 這是個敏感的話題, 我沒有資格來處理. 如果您願意, 我可以請合格專家來與您討論您的疑慮”

“我的疑慮,” 他強調, “我好得不得了, 非常感謝妳, 小姐.”

掛掉電話後憤怒地找到Tony的聯絡資料.  
Tony在鈴聲響起第二聲接起電話.”Stark”

“你這混帳” Bucky咆哮, 他將身前的吉他歸位後來回踱步

“巴奇熊. 我的獨臂驚奇”

“Stark”

“好吧, 我給你第二條手臂, 想個新的酷炫暱稱嘛” Stark開玩笑說

“Tony, 你搞甚麼鬼告訴他媽的VA我有問題?”

“咦, Barnes, 如果我想起來, 你在阿富汗突襲攻擊中喪失一條去他媽的手臂; 而你眼睜睜看到你整組小隊炸飛成片” Tony諷刺反駁

“這一點也不干你屁事” Bucky握緊拳頭大吼

“再一次, 我記得這跟我有關係, 因為當你被帶回來時我在場, 我是那個處理你夜不能眛, 你的夢靨, 你無力適應正常生活, 該死的市民生活.   
Buck, 你輕描淡寫你所經歷過的一切, 你用自己的方式生活, 仍然需要幫助, 無論如何你喜不喜歡 ”

“操你的, Tony” Bucky爆粗口

“兄弟, 在你最狂野的夢裡. 你是我的朋友, 我關心你” Bucky因此軟化

“我有個朋友在VA任職, Sam Wilson. 我真的認為你該去看看他舉辦的其中之一的小組, 至少一次.”

“Tony…”

“拜託, 牛仔.” 他抱怨, ” Pepper會殺了我的, 如果她問起你時我沒事可以說時, 這次就幫幫我?”

“所以你的動機是自私的?” Bucky快速回話, 但已沒有如先前般暴怒.

“是阿, 我為你製作了個該死的手臂, 老兄, 所以你要為我做這件事”

“除此之外, 這會有幫助來討論你一直以來堅持否認曾經發生的事情”

“我沒有否認任何事,” Bucky堅持,

“當然, 繼續這樣告訴你自己吧”

“該掛了,Banner一直在打擾我關於新…”

“好, 好, 晚點聯絡, 混球” Bucky微笑

“六點到七點半, 這周四, 你最好不要遲到! 我到處都有眼線, Wilson等著你, ” Tony喊著, 第二秒後掛掉電話, 留下Bucky想著自己到底陷入甚麼該死的狀況


	4. in the dark black night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好事發生在晚上, 顯然地.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 請注意: 這章節包含發生在阿富汗的夢靨, 所有發生的事件都是虛構, 也許完全不正確.  
> 任何跟現實生活的雷同之處都完全無意, 這個故事最終是從我腦海直覺構思.
> 
> 我做了一些關於戰爭是如何的研究, 如何走向和技術方面細節.  
> 但實際故事為虛構. 儘管會有跟現實或潛在的其他故事類似的情節發生.
> 
> 警示: 輕微的血腥, 咒罵, 和緊張 re: 戰爭

Bucky壓低身體趴在地上, M16自動步槍撞擊他的肋骨和胃. 天色已暗當他抬頭.代表他已經被迫躲藏壕溝至少12小時.  
他原先假設這是塔利班友善區域, 但他們收到錯誤資訊.

他的口腔乾燥, 舌頭和臉頰內側覆滿灰塵.  
跟他一起的三位士兵都在相同位置, 他們認識彼此, 在同一小隊中已好幾年; 對彼此都非常熟悉.  
他們藏匿村莊外的壕溝內12小時, 說不出一個字.

空氣潮濕悶熱, Bucky頭髮黏在頭皮, 而衣服汗濕膠著在皮膚上. 他轉動身體以能擦拭眉頭.  
看向手錶, 目前顯示 19:00. 這指又過了一小時. 代表他們其中之一得起身確認是否要發訊號.  
他與其他三人視線交換, 悄聲告訴他們這次自己來做. Bucky手撐地起身蹲伏; 他將武器定位後, 頭轉向對角檢查放置標誌的據點.  
他看到了, 然後立即屈身跟其餘小組成員發訊可以起身離開.

他們全部從壕溝內起身, 所有四人迅速穿過村莊, 緊抓他們武器.  
這不是他們第一個任務, 他們經驗老到; 他們的肉體和腦袋知道在做甚麼, 了解步驟.

他們四人包括Bucky, 抵達建築物外圍, 背後緊貼牆壁. Bucky轉向其他人指示照他一分鐘前收到的命令前進.  
他們抵達轉角, 叫Jones以訊號通知他們朝建物內部移動.Dugan推Bucky往前走, 他們迅速移向另一棟建築物. 

Bucky抹了把額頭, 更抓緊他的M16. 這個小隊的10人聚集一起, 所有人背靠牆而絕對安靜.  
Dugan數秒後對他們發訊號, 所有人蜷身快速通過大門.

前廳很安靜, Jones和Cohen慢慢穿過然後指示沒問題.

他們10人分散坐在各處, 把他們武器都上保險後擦汗, 

“該死的”Izzy Cohen開頭 ”真他媽的餓死了”

之前叫Dugan的“Dum-Dum”翻白眼. 

“我們之前經歷過更糟的狀況, 賤人”他打趣道. 

Jones, Pinky和其他士兵接連進入房間; 放鬆肌肉和漸漸舒緩緊繃的心情.

Bucky不知為何, 但他的身體可以放鬆.

“我想我們收到訊息…”

這是Bucky在一片鮮紅前聽到最後一句話.  
巨大的爆炸聲, 玻璃炸裂和尖叫四處可聞. 

爆炸無所不在, 完全無法預期因為他們在靜區. Bucky後仰, 他看到牆壁分崩離析, 狠狠撞擊他的身體.  
他看不到, 感覺不到任何. 太疼了. 他的身體拒絕再感受疼痛.  
他看到頭上一片血紅, 上望天空, 這是他所有感官能察覺的. 身體其餘部分失去知覺, 只看得到天空.

煙霧瀰漫, Bucky重新聚焦後發現自己躺在建築物外20呎之遠處. 不高, 只有三層樓的建築物, 地板已崩塌.  
然後他的朋友們圍繞著他…已無生氣的屍體和碎裂成塊.

他的胃翻騰, 試著嘔吐但只有空氣和窒息般的疼痛從肺發出. 他無法呼吸, 無法思考, 除了疼痛外感受不到其他, 這已經不是言語能夠解釋的  
他哭嚎, 語無倫次喊叫當他試著撐起身, 但失去力氣, 甚麼都沒有了…

Bucky告訴大腦移動手臂推他站起來, 但一無所獲.  
Bucky看向原來應該是自己手臂的位置, 熾熱的淚水落在冰冷的肌膚上. 胸膛燃起恐懼而他的朋友們都不在了….  
試著再次移動手臂, 依然徒勞. 他緊壓雙眼後睜開, 用力咬唇, 鮮血自下顎泉湧噴濺在頸脖.

所有Bucky能做是哭喊與嚎叫, 神智混淆. 最後他發現自己失去意識, 數秒後清醒後發現自己好友們已失去生命躺在自己身旁  
“天啊”Bucky慟哭, 看向自己另一側試著推自己起來, 但那已空無一物.

他放聲哭嚎, 他的喉嚨燒灼而聲音嘶啞, 手耙抓地面.  
“救救我!”哭喊著一再重複直到失聲. 沒人走向他, 沒人在這裡. 除了圍繞他的屍體

Bucky在尖叫中驚醒, 緊抓自己胸膛起身. 他無法停止驚喊, 黑暗中無法視物而他以為自己在沙地上. 反之, 是張柔軟的毯子在他身上, 再來是張床. 

他記不得身在何處, 但不再尖叫了. 他的胸膛重重撞擊, 身體因恐懼發顫.

”我在哪裡…”

他現在陷入恐慌中, 他的身體不知道自己在何處.

燈

照射在他臉上, Bucky隨著燈光方向看到窗戶, 窗戶上的陰影, 窗戶屬於他居住的公寓, 在布魯克林.

離阿富汗, 離他朋友們的葬身之處, 離他失去手臂, 距離Bucky轉變成其他人(東西)的地點非常遙遠.

Bucky呼吸漸漸平復, 但夢靨深深打擊他, 他知道今晚剩餘時間沒辦法再睡了. 他跨過床起身, 肌肉疼痛而胸膛空洞.  
檢查手機上的時間, 3:56. 倒回床上. 凌晨四點的自己可以做甚麼?

他站起來環顧四周, 然後他想起.  
他想起自己還是小孩時, 擁有開心和傷心的日子. 然後晚點, 他爬上自己家上的屋頂, 讀書或是彈他的舊烏克麗麗.  
Bucky決定要想辦法到他公寓的頂樓, 抓起吉他離開公寓. 慢慢走向階梯.

 

在六樓, 走道頂端, 深綠色的門寂靜坐落著  
Bucky轉動門把但已上鎖. 試得更用力些. 然後轉動手臂施壓扭動. 硬拽然後門把瞬間掉落.

“哇,”他乾巴巴評論, 讓自己進去

他走上樓階發現自己在建築物的屋頂上, 往後轉看向自己走過來的階梯

屋頂風不大, 只有陣陣微風. 空曠, 被一些大型金屬鋼構分隔成區, 與一個好的風扇, Bucky告訴自己這真的是個理性觀察.

最奇怪的是, 這裡有連接到平台的階梯, 角落. 他抓著吉他快速走向那邊坐在小小平台上, 長寬只有數呎, 也許5呎? 他坐在角落, 腳懸空在邊緣.

他看著布魯克林難得的平靜. 就像假象般, Bucky思考. 就像已經準備好突發成一場混亂.  
Bucky知道在早晨, 混亂會發生, 人們清醒, 商店的燈光亮起準備開門; 而Bucky感覺自己仍然就像錯置位置

他深吸口氣, 身體仍然因夢靨發顫著. 手移到唇畔開始無意識咬起指甲.  
花了一點時間弄清楚他在幹甚麼, 何時開始. 他把他的手從臉硬拉開並皺起眉頭.

他需要娛樂, 絞盡腦汁找到一首歌, 把吉他就定位開始輕輕刷弦, 他的手指在D大調定位

"I walked past the bleak walls of an architect's un-imagination,"

他轉換成G大調而後回到D, 

"Returning to the venue where we had our very first conversation..."

"To see you again, to be your friend..."

他嗓音輕顫當手指停止移動, 但他重新獲得專注力.

"To hold, you in my mind,"

他嗓音逐漸嘶啞當唱到這句歌詞.  
數月前回到曼哈頓, 聽到店面喇叭撥這首歌時就愛上了.

"Well, I arrived here early and as always you, swanned in much later..."

這家店很安靜, 撥放著低沉的音樂, 店員整理店面. Bucky還記的她獨自輕哼著甜蜜的旋律, 到歌曲尾聲, 他也加入合唱.

"As if nothing had never changed, you nod at me and order your double and mixer... to see you again, to be your friend, to hold you in my mind."

Bucky對布魯克林的想法, 他的家鄉, 感覺他們的熟悉感就像他所唱的歌詞描述.  
布魯克林在他離開的數年間都沒有改變, 萬事皆同, 就只是覺得…相同. 也同樣覺得如此陌生. 他不知道該怎麼對自己. 

"Leaving it up, leaving it up, leaving it up, leaving it up to you..."

他悄聲唱, 重複再重複  
這取決於他讓自己接受現在的他是誰.

***

Steve知道自己是個白癡也不否認這點.  
他曾說過今晚要邀約他新鄰居, 他知道, 不過技術上來說, 沒有人聽到. 所以沒人知道他非常懦弱坐在房間內, 不走出大門去見他的新鄰居,

現在是...兩點? 三點? Steve不知道確切時間. 他知道現在已過午夜, 所以差不多是這個時間  
他陷入不安

已坐在床上幾個小時, 上面還殘留自己的體溫. 放在膝上的筆記本仍然一片空白. 嘆口氣把鉛筆放在筆記本上面重重躺向枕頭.

他可以嘗試睡覺, 但他知道隔天早上絕對醒不過來, 所以他看向天花板考慮要去屋頂.

“嗯, 這有點太遠,”他發著牢騷, 轉動眼睛一會兒因為自己的懶惰.  
他通常去哪邊如果自己只是想要離開公寓, 或是改變環境. 所以他強迫自己離開床, 穿著襪子(沒有鞋因為他不在乎).  
抓著筆記本和鉛筆離開房間上樓.

當他走到六樓時. 看到走廊另一端的大門已打開.

“嗯…”他狐疑走過去打開門

最奇怪的是Steve聽到似曾相識的歌聲, 環視周圍但太暗看不清楚. 他走上樓階發現歌聲稍微大聲了些.  
再走前幾步發現平常自己坐的連結台階的平台上有人影. 更靠近後聽得更清楚, 花了點時間發現是他的新鄰居.  
他默默詛咒是甚麼神奇的力量讓這件事發生.

“嗯”…. 

他的新鄰居聽到Steve的聲音跳起來, 雙眼大睜, 

“我…我很抱歉, 我會走的…”

“不.不, 等等, 我會走”

“你先來的…”

Bucky制止他, 專心看著Steve笑說.”我確信我們兩人可以坐在這, 各自做自己事, 不是嗎?”

Steve把憋了許久的氣呼出, 試探向前走近靠近平台旁的階梯.

“是啊” 

Bucky往旁邊移動一點示意Steve坐這邊. Steve仍然因為他的新鄰居正在他面前震驚不已, 他坐在對角面向他們下方的景色

“你常來這裡嗎?”Bucky低頭看自己的吉他快速問道

“啊…是, 好吧…昨天我們遇見之前我正要來這” 他在內心尷尬呻吟. “我常來這裡畫圖”

“我不會再來這邊, 如果這是你地盤, 你知道嗎?” Bucky輕輕刷絃說

Steve不理會Bucky意見轉向對方 “為我彈些曲子?”

“我…我不…”

“如果你要在觀眾面前表演, 你總是得在某處開始的, 不是嗎?”Steve知道Bucky不會拒絕他

“好吧”Bucky微笑看向天空

“我聲音現在狀況沒有很好”

Steve翻開先前(沒有)正在畫的一頁, 閃躲Bucky的視線. 

“我聽過你唱歌, 你很棒”

“那是牆的效果讓我聲音比實際的好得多”Bucky冷淡一笑.

“我質疑”Steve反駁, 感覺Bucky對他微笑

“彈些歌吧”

Bucky對約定發牢騷, 手指定位. “任何要求?”

“披頭四”

“他們是樂團, 不是一首歌, Steve”Bucky面無表情. 而Steve射向他一眼. 讓他大笑

“我要把你踢出去這裡, 老兄”Steve威脅, 然後Bucky笑得更大聲.

“我指披頭四任何一首歌, 輸家”

Bucky狂笑一陣子後停下, 對Steve溫暖笑著. “Okay, Steve.”  
Steve翻白眼, 但內在感到溫暖, 心跳狂擂. Bucky思考片刻開始彈奏.  
Steve無法否認, 彈吉他的Bucky看起來是那麼棒, 混然天成又平靜.

“黑色的鳥，在黑暗的夜，偷偷唱著歌”

Bucky開始唱起, 他的嗓音粗礪但又流暢

“牠們的翅膀受了傷，卻想著要飛翔”

Steve不得不凝望, 因為他前方也許是窮盡此生能見到最美好的事物.

“他們的一生，都在等待這一刻”

Steve低頭, 察覺Bucky正看著他, 拿起鉛筆在紙上勾勒.

Bucky繼續彈奏, 

“黑色的鳥，在黑暗的夜，偷偷唱著歌”

“用他們深遂的眼，想要看清楚前方的路”

他的嗓音柔和, Steve忍不住抬頭, 徹底癡迷.

“黑色的鳥，在黑暗的夜，偷偷唱著歌”

“他們的一生，都在等待自由”

“黑鳥，飛翔吧”

他唱得更強烈,Steve放下鉛筆只是迷戀凝望著Bucky, 全然地.

“黑鳥振翅高飛 從黑夜，飛向光明”

 

現在Bucky往下看, 專注在吉他上

“黑鳥，飛翔吧”

他持續演奏一段時間, 歌曲乍然停下. Steve看著Bucky可以發現他臉發紅. 兩人視線交會後Bucky看向下方.

“嗯…我真不知道這首歌這麼棒, 所以…”

“你真不可思議”Steve的聲音比他預期大聲

“這簡直是完美”Steve堅持

Bucky抬頭, 臉因害羞轉紅. 

“我真的不是”

“你是, 相信我”Steve聲音吻合Bucky的安靜

Bucky移動身體.

“好, 現在你要為我畫些圖”他要求

Steve開玩笑笑著說”我需要靈感”

Bucky把吉他放在自己前方, 側身躺下, 手指向天空, 臉上浮現害羞的微笑

“我來擺個誘人的姿勢你幫我畫下來”

Steve看著他大笑, Bucky起身抓著吉他.

“好, 我會, 但你先擺出確切的姿勢”Steve開玩笑, 然後Bucky湊近他玩笑般推肩膀一把.

“好, 好! 自然一點”

“像這樣?”Bucky腿高舉天空, 該死的, 他身體真有彈性, Steve想

“對”Steve認真回答, Bucky翻白眼放下腿. 

“我開玩笑, 你只要彈吉他或是做些其他事”

Bucky把吉他放在腿上, 手指在弦上就位後撥絃. 停止, 面向在他下方的街道.

在他身後的月光閃耀著他, Steve能思考的是, 在他前方這個男人是他此生所見最美麗的人.

***

“這是你跌倒的地方, 在聽我說最後一次”

Steve抬頭放下鉛筆

“通往天堂的路, 必經過地獄試煉”

Steve看著唱歌的Bucky, 不想打擾他, 他把筆記本往他鄰居方向推, 只是看著他 

“不要留念, 先來吃苦, 暫時跟好日子說再見, ” 

他停止彈奏往下看, 目瞪口呆. 解下吉他背帶放到旁邊, 抓著筆記本

“該死的混蛋, Steve”

“還好嗎?”Steve看著Bucky的臉尋找答案

“Okay? 操!這太棒了.”Bucky看著他笑歪了.

這張圖描繪他坐在平台上, 彈吉他往下看. 他的特徵柔和處理, 但是細節處完美無法挑剔.

“你真是…操, 你畫的圖絕對是天才” “謝謝”Steve臉紅

這不是他第一次聽到, 但是從一位在他前方的擁有藍眼和美麗笑容的男人說出, 感覺不同, 感覺如此真誠.

“我想要問你…”

 

“我們應該再次出去, 有時候” Bucky沒意識Steve也要開口說話

“喔! 抱歉, 你先說?”

Steve大笑, 轉頭佯裝不滿

“這就是我正要說的, 找你吃晚餐, ”他承認而Bucky微笑

“我會喜歡的, Steve” Steve回報微笑, 

他們看著日出, Steve只盯著Bucky看, 很好, 沒人知道對嗎?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇出現的歌,  
> 歌詞中文翻譯reference:
> 
> \- Leaving it up to You- George Ezra  
> 這首歌找不到中文歌詞...只好自己翻譯, 但有些地方實在翻不出來原意, 就請讓我放英文吧.
> 
> \- Blackbird- The Beatles  
> http://sobakome.pixnet.net/blog/post/34243299
> 
> \- It's Time- Imagine Dragons (based off the acoustic iTunes session version)  
> http://lovechiucc.pixnet.net/blog/post/38985721


	5. a dork, a dweeb and everything in between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve得面對現實, 這個轉變讓Bucky似乎知道他真正的感覺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提示 悲傷, 低調調情, 與披薩

Steve走進Maximoff's發現Natasha, Wanda和Pietor正在櫃檯熱絡聊天. 而交談聲瞬間停止當Steve走進來伴隨身後的關門聲.

“嗯, ” 這是他所能說的.

“早安” Wanda開心打招呼, Steve覺得她太過刻意有活力, 因為現在是早上九點. 

“早安?” Steve完全很困惑.

“嗨 Steve,” Natasha開口, 而Wanda只是咯咯笑. Pietro則是往下看擺弄手上的東西.

“所以, 有個交易”

“什…”

“週五晚上, 你要帶你的新鄰居到神盾, ” 她解釋然後Wanda點頭贊同.

“這是甚麼該死的干涉嗎?” Steve發牢騷走向前抓起記錄行程的記事板.

“對” Wanda簡短回應, 而Pietro翻白眼.

“我不會帶Bucky到神盾讓你們三個用煩人的問題轟炸他, 對他做身家調查”

Steve近乎咆嘯.

“該死的, 有人要開始防禦了” Wanda反擊回去.

“就邀他過來.”

“不管怎樣他都是要來, 不是嗎?  
所以你帶他過來, 然後我們大家可以認識你的新朋友”

Natasha隨興說著走向門.

“他是成人, Nat, 他可以自己去,”

Steve堅持, 但這個想法在他腦中茁長.

“週五, 九點在神盾” 她重複, 打開門大步離去.

Steve轉向看Pietro和Wanda

“你們跟這主意有關嗎?”

他半問半指責. Pietro不回應只是走到後方的辦公室忙自己的事.

“這又沒有怎樣, Steve?” Wanda的說法讓Steve憤怒起來.

“這件事情” 他強調

“當然不是甚麼重要的, 他只是一個朋友, 我們幾乎不熟悉彼此. 然後你們一群人正在做的是拿他來煩我, 好像這是件多了不起的大事一樣.”

“但是…”Wanda開口但被打斷

“我告訴你為何她們很看重這件事, Rogers”

Pietro從後方房間走出來

“已經他媽的四年了, 每次我嘗試找你出來還是我們想邀你外出, 你叫我們閉嘴”

“什…”

“現在, 你終於該死談論除了我們之外的某人, 所以我們想知道他有多特別讓你為他竭盡全力. 

因為你從來沒有為我, Wanda或是Natasha努力過. 我不責怪他們或是想要知道原因,  
因為這幾年不管我怎麼做, 我他媽的還是不夠好”

房間全然寂靜, Wanda看著她的腳

“Pietro…”

“所以呢, 對, 這是為甚麼我們很看重這件事.”

他下結論後狂風似的走回他的辦公室甩門.  
Steve目瞪口呆, 而Wanda看他嘆了口氣繼續手頭的工作.

“Wanda...”

“我不要選邊站, 再也不要了” 她回應,

“我受夠看他受傷了, 然後你忽略我們有多關心你”

Steve環顧四周然後轉頭離開.  
離開他認為是他的朋友們, 工作, 和認定的一切. 他開始快走, 追過Natasha, 撞到她也不道歉. 他跑起來, 就連過馬路也不停下來. 

他不停地跑, 他的心塞滿了Pietro對他說的話, 緊張和恐懼滿溢其中.  
因為他不告而退, 他剛剛拋棄了他的朋友們. 也不知道該怎麼辦, 他對他的腦袋裡的感覺, 他的心? 一無所知.

這是甚麼? 他的腦袋或是他的心, 當Bucky對他笑時是那個器官讓他胸膛發疼?是哪個部位讓他想緊擁某個人?  
他的胸膛開始燃燒, 而這對Steve而言是一股陌生的感覺. 他只有跑得更快.

Pietro在說甚麼? 邀他約會? Pietro從來沒有真正表露對自己興趣, 從沒有想要從Steve這邊得到更多…喔.

喔

操.

 

Steve停止奔跑, 環顧四周依稀想起來自己在哪裡. 他蹲下捧著自己頭閉上雙眼想著. 我搞砸所有事, 幾年過後我還是每件事都做不好, 我搞砸了…

 

他窒息般抽泣, 要咬著手才能避免哭出來.  
“混帳,” 他抽泣開始再次跑, 跑回他的公寓, 他的身體知道要帶他去哪.  
Steve開始打嗝, 他的胸膛在經過好幾年後第一次發疼. 他遠眺前方的充滿生命力與繁華的布魯克林, 而這只會讓自己更痛.  
他的臉因感受到的心痛而扭曲, 手指耙梳頭髮. 淚水自臉頰滑落當他默默哀悼他失去的友情, 這四年間他唯一認識的三個人.

 

Bucky在他(新)公寓忙著打理自己, 當他注意到手機上顯示的時間. 他想他應該要在…該死, 15分鐘內到Steve住處.  
Bucky扔下他手上一堆襯衫然後決心衝向浴室淋浴, 並且在接下來10分鐘內刮新冒出的鬍渣.  
17分鐘過後Bucky在浴室慌忙用毛巾擦拭臀部; 衝進房間時用手飛快梳理頭髮. 在數十件上衣中搜尋他如果想要Steve印象深刻的衣服.  
很好, 他的意圖很明顯, 但他管不了那麼多了.

他選了件平常不會穿的緊身白襯衫和深色牛仔褲, 迅速繫好皮帶然後站在浴室前面的鏡子試著要把雜亂的頭髮弄整齊, 他的每根頭髮都像有自己意志般衝向各個方向.

他決定該是時候剪頭髮了, 因為老實說他的髮型一團糟. 現在他站在鏡子前端詳頭髮的長度, 最長的髮尾約碰到頸背, 稍短的髮絲則垂落在臉上. 他不甚認真把垂髮往後固定.  
但還是放棄嘆了口氣, 給自己最後一個機會在鏡中審視整體造型. 最後他關掉浴室燈, 拿起咖啡桌上的手機關上身後的門.

他的心在胸膛鼓動當他走下樓梯快速走向Steve的公寓時,.  
然後深呼吸敲了門.  
他站了幾分鐘, 但沒有任何回應. 他再更用力敲門, 但依然一片寂靜.  
他等了一陣子, 頭靠近門留意有沒有動靜, 但一無所獲.

“Steve?” 他大喊, 還是沒回應.

“該死的” 他喪氣想著Steve一定是忘記他們今晚的晚餐約會了.

“Steve!” 他再喊一次, 知道這次也不會有回答.

他失落靠著門, 手伸向他的頭髮但只碰到空氣, 想到頭髮還不夠長讓他緊張時可以把玩.  
他站在原地幾分鐘不確定自己下一步該怎麼做, 想到也許可以在其他地點找到他的新鄰居.

他走向門廊進入樓梯間, 迅速移動到六樓. 朝向屋頂的綠色門大開, Bucky快步走向走廊底端然後爬上屋頂的階梯四處觀望.

他的鄰居, 不, 他的朋友坐在平台上拱著肩膀; 手肘支在腿上當手插入頭髮,  
聽到自己的名字也恍若無聞.

“Steve, 你…”

“走開”

Bucky不理會慢慢走向前, 聽到吸鼻子的聲音讓他心頭一緊, 不確定發生甚麼是但他會找出來原因的.

"Steve-"

“Bucky, 拜託” 他的聲音動搖, Bucky知道他該離開但他沒辦法移動.

“我知道你沒事會離開的, Steve,” 他懇求, Steve看向他, 讓Bucky僵在原地.

Steve臉色蒼白, 眼睛泛紅. 下方的眼袋是深藍色. 而他的嘴唇像是被啃咬過般紅潤.

“該死的,” Steve推自己站起來伴隨著輕微搖晃. “我們的計畫, 我…”

“別在意,” 

Bucky往Steve的方向走進平台, 坐回去的Steve腿抵著自己胸膛. 

“你不用告訴我發生甚麼, 不需要相信我, 但是我在這裡如果你想要聊聊"

“Shit, 我真的很抱歉, Bucky” Steve揉著他睡意朦朧的雙眼, 所有Bucky想做的是用手臂環抱坐他身旁的男人.

“你是怎麼找到我的?”

“我先去你公寓看過, 想說應該要去其他地方找你” 他聳肩, 害羞地轉動手腕.

"Bucky-" Steve微笑

“晚餐沒甚麼大不了的” Bucky強調

“如果我告訴你現在對我而言只有這件事才有意義呢?”

Steve往下看說道.  
Bucky慢慢把手臂環繞在Steve脖子上. 這讓Steve有點訝異.  
但下一秒他把手從自己腿上放下轉而抱住Bucky, 他們相鄰而坐, 雙方看起來姿勢都不太舒服. 但彼此的心在胸膛內劇烈跳動.

Bucky悄悄後退, “我很抱歉, 我不應該做…”

“謝謝你, 我需要這”

Bucky回以笑容站起來. 他在腿上擦著手, 對Steve伸出手拉他起來.

“披薩?”

Steve笑著點頭, 拭去臉上的淚水.

“等等, 所以你告訴我你其實是搞刺青的?”

Steve咯咯笑咬了口手上的披薩. 他的眼睛不再發紅, 膚色也不再蒼白.  
他和Bucky坐在自家沙發上面對彼此跨坐.  
披薩是幾分鐘前送來的, 他得對上帝誠實, 從來沒看到有人吃東西這麼快.

“不, 我刺青在別人身上” Steve得意說, 換來小腿上的一踢當作回應.

“啊, 我…我在Maximoff’s工作, 就在幾個街道之後”

“這他媽的酷!” Bucku滿嘴披薩回應.

“我一直想要有個刺青, 但從來沒機會 ”

“我可以做給你” Steve因Bucky狂妄自大的笑容而臉紅

“我是說…笨蛋, 我可以幫你刺青如果你想的話.”

“真的嗎?”

“對, 只要告訴你想要甚麼…”

“我想要你來設計.”

Steve看著誠摯望向他的Bucky.

“啊, 好, 但你得說想要甚麼.”

“不, 我希望你全權設計想要留在我身上的圖案.” Bucky說

這次換他在Steve淘氣的咯咯笑聲中臉紅.

“好, 我會依照我的想法來做” Steve認真看著他的臉說, 然後這次踢在自己小腿上的力道更大.

“不過說真的, 你不能真的指望讓我自由發揮, 你得給我點想法!”

Bucky的藍眼睛正視Steve, Steve的胃翻滾但他知道跟披薩沒關係.

“不, 我信任你” 他平靜回話, 咬了口披薩.

Steve笑著看著他, 而Bucky也回以笑容 

“好”

“披薩真不錯, ” Bucky飛快說道, 而Steve感到罪惡.

“我應該要弄晚餐的” 他抱怨而Bucky大翻白眼

“不, 停止, 我本來要把這一切安排更好的”

“好了, 大廚,” Bucky開玩笑,

“你可以下次為我準備, 我只是對我在廚房中沒有任何技能可言感到不好意思”

“好…” Steve吞嚥了口,

“那...下次我為你下廚, 為你設計刺青; 你得在我要求的任何時候, 唱我指定的歌”

”你真的很喜歡我的歌聲?” Bucky開玩笑.

“對” Steve非常認真地說.

“很好, 成交,” Bucky微笑, 當他朋友握著他的手搖晃時Steve笑了.  
兩人在令人舒適的安靜中繼續進食.

“你, Steve,” Bucky平靜說著

“我在這邊如果你想要談談發生甚麼事.”

Steve往下看, 把披薩放回腿上的盤子.

“沒事.”

“你確定嗎?”

Steve回望Bucky “不”

“那就對我說吧, 我會聽的” Bucky眉頭緊鎖, 他並不想要催促Steve, 但總比告訴他會為他留在這裡來得好.

 

“我…我不,” 他開口, 揉著自己眼睛.

“我不知道, 老實說, 只是我跟朋友間的對話, 我們在店裡, 前一分鐘大家還很好”

“但接下來就不一樣了, ” Steve對Bucky接話點頭

“過去四年間在學校我所擁有的朋友只有Wanda, Pietro, 和Nat, ”  
Steve捏捏自己脖子, “事實上我對他們而言仍然不夠好”

Bucky一言不發, 他伸向Steve的手緊緊握住.

“他們到底說了甚麼?”

“沒有, 只是感覺像是,” Steve承認, 而Bucky更緊握住他的手.

“我認識你時間不夠久, 但我知道一個事實是你遠比足夠好還要棒,

Steve, 我確信你的朋友們有相同感覺,”  
Bucky柔聲說著, Steve視線下移

“但, 我為了你在這裡, 不論原因為何”

“你甚至幾乎不了解我” Steve自嘲.

Bucky收回手,

“我知道你晚上睡不著, 會坐在屋頂晀望星空.  
我知道當有人讚美時你會臉紅,  
而你不知道自己擁有多不可思議的天份, 但你的確是”

Bucky深深凝視著對方, Steve抬頭視線與其相會.

“而且我知道你很好又有趣, 還是個去他媽的呆子  
不過, 我了解今晚換成是我在屋頂, 你也會為我在哪”

Steve垂下視線.

“我說的沒錯, 對吧?” Bucky繼續,

“你會在這裡把我從該死的平台上拽下來, 堅持坐下來告訴我甚麼是錯的 ”

Steve笑著, “你這白癡.”

“那你就是呆子,” Bucky弄亂他朋友的頭髮.

“你現在是我的朋友不管你喜不喜歡, 所以你最好知道, 我為了你在這.”

“傻蛋,” Steve取笑他, 然後Bucky推他一把.

“我試著要友善, 該死的, 不要把這刻搞砸”

Bucky喃喃抱怨, Steve笑著搶過Bucky的披薩咬了一大口.

“嘿! 你有自己的!”

“你的比較好吃, ” Steve滿嘴披薩嚴肅的說

“它們絕對都是一樣的東西, 輸家,”

Bucky把Steve盤子抓過來咬了口披薩.

“看, 我們現在扯平了, 呆子.”

Steve大笑, Bucky笑著望向他嚥下那口披薩.

“你明天晚上想約嗎?”

Bucky呆住, 像是措手不及.

“我已經…嗯, 我已經有安排了.”

“喔, 好吧,” Steve悲傷垂下視線.

“這是…” Bucky看起來像是對他想說出口的話掙扎不已.

“別擔心, 你沒有義務要跟我一起打發時間..”

“不, 不是這樣的, 操, Steve, 不是的”

Bucky揉著自己臉.

“真的沒事, 我只是已經有其他安排了, 但我們可以改約周五嗎?”

Steve臉一掃陰霾, 該死的, Bucky想著自己已深陷其中.,

“你想嗎? 我本來想說我們可以一起準備晚餐, 以證明我的廚藝,”

Bucky大笑

“然後一起看電影?”

Bucky對他朋友笑,

“聽起來很棒, Stevie,”

Steve為此而笑, 不論是他的新綽號還是他們的計畫.  
Bucky不知道也不在乎, 因為他知道為了再見到那笑容, 他願意撕裂天地.


End file.
